When Revenge Comes Calling
by MorbidApocalypse
Summary: This will probably be bad but: A young man meets another man while in the containment camps. They slowly fall in love until the day the camp explodes. This is BoyXBoy, if you do not like do not read. I rated it M for safety.


When Revenge Comes Calling

Summary: He lost his name but gained a friend who would one day become V, the masked man with a vendetta against the government.

Rating M This is just a precaution just in case anyone seems to get offended. ( This Is Slash: Male X Male Relationship. If you don't like don't read and I doubt anyone really reads this but this is solid proof that I did warn you.) V X MOC The Oc is mine and would appreciate it if you didn't copy him, Thank you.

No Flames. You wouldn't like it so don't do it to me. If V is really out of character please forgive me, this is my first time trying my hand at this sort of thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own this. I don't wish I did because I wouldn't have been able to create something so amazing.

Darkness, that was all I knew. I woke up to darkness. Who was I? The darkness were things called walls. I was pale and dressed in orange. My head was bare. I was alone. That was all I knew until they brought someone else in, someone new. This new person was like me, male and tall. He was pale and covered in bruises just like me. His eyes were dark and like mine calculating. We were alike. I could tell and he was as broken as I was. There was a small hole in the wall, they didn't like us talking but they saw no harm with us talking. After all neither of us could remember our own names. We had nothing to lose and neither did they. I was the first to speak,

"Hello." I whispered leaning up against the wall. I heard him move and then his cold yet comforting voice echoed mine,

"Hello." He said. I shivered, I hadn't spoken in so long, this was amazing.

"Most people would tell you their name but I don't have one." I said.

"I don't have one either." Came his reply. I smiled and then spoke,

"What is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue like the sky and freedom." He responed. I smiled, "I love that color but I also like black." I responded. We went on like this for days until I actually saw him. We both kept flower gardens, a gift to keep the two living bio-weapons happy, I guess. He was amazing. That was my first thought and then I walked towards him. We called each other by our numbers.

"Five?" I asked quietly and he smiled at me. My world stopped at that moment. I smiled back. Then I gazed at the roses,

"They're beautiful." I whispered softly. He smiled again,

"Each one." He said. We stood there in silence and watched them grow. It mattered to us that we were prisoners but at that moment we really didn't care.

The next day I found out how to make explosives from the man across the room from my cell. He was dragged away but he stared at me and grinned before I never saw him again. I cried for him. Five held my hand as I stared down at the roses and morned everyone who died here. He had gotten an autobiography from the Woman In Room Four. She was dead by now. We both knew that it was time. On the night we leaned up against each other and I whispered,

"Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot, I see no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot..." I trailed off and then we were led off to our respective cells. That moment right before it happened they came for me. The man in the uniform, the one they called Commander and the woman. I saw Five and smiled at him a single tear made it's way down my cheek.

"Good bye." I mouthed. Then his cell was gone. I was led outside and the guards raised guns.

"Good Bye Five." I whispered softly and closed my eyes. There was pain and then I was gone.

I opened my eyes to see the detention center up in flames. My skin was burning. I smiled despite the pain. I could see the sky. I was free. I stood up and coughed, blood running over my lips. Five did it, he blew it up right before they could completely finish me. I smiled again and then I saw what they had done to him. He was gone, his skin was burned until it was black and his face was almost completely gone. They would pay this is what I swore. I disappeared in the wreckage.

Five reappeared as V and I reappeared as Ezra. He was on a warpath and he wouldn't rest until he got his hands on the leader of the new British government. I found him in the one place I knew he would go, underground.

I walked in, it was very beautiful.

"How did you get in here?" He asked his head tilted to the side. I said nothing, I knew I looked a fright, my face was half burned.

"I walked." I said quietly, my voice scratchy, my vocal cords never fully healed from the smoke. He held up a knife and I stared at him, challenging him to. He threw it and I plucked it out of the air inches away from my face,

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" I asked and he walked towards me.

"Who are you?" He whispered,

"As you are now called V, I am called Ezra." I said, "But that is not how you knew me. You knew me as..." I trailed off. He stared at me, I could feel it under the mask.

"Still don't get it?" I said putting a hand to my face, "Remember, remember, the fifth of November..."

"The gunpowder treason, and plot." He said, he looked like he was far away.

"I see no reason why the gunpowder treason..." I continued.

"Should ever be forgot." He finished.

"It's nice to see you again, Five." I said and he hugged me. I buried my face in his black cloak.

"I really missed you." I whispered in his ear. I pulled off his mask and then slowly touched his burned face,

"What did they do to you?" I asked softly but then again I already knew the answer.

"The same that they did to you." He whispered and touched the side of my face that was burned. We talked well into the night and plained out deaths of the ones who had killed everyone who we had known. Five revealed that he still had the woman in room four's autobiography.

I left and told him that I would be back before November. He had smiled and then I had left. I really didn't want to it was just I had a few things to sort out before I saw him again.

The year past and riots started again, most of them ended in a public execution. I hated it but soon the government would die and from the ashes would rise freedom. I knew Five's plan that he refused to tell the girl who was falling in love with him. I knew what I had to do to prevent it. If I really cared for him then he should know what I am going to do. I lost him once and I won't loose him again.

November the Fifth came and I walked back then I saw her. The girl who changed V for the better. I slowly followed her and watched them dance. It felt as though my heart was breaking but it also felt nice to let him go.

They were at the train-station and he walked away from her down the alley and I followed him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You know." I said and he turned to face me. I pinned him against the wall.

"Don't." He warned and I nodded,

"You can't stop me and you know that." I whispered and pulled off his mask,

"That suits you." I whispered. He smiled at me and I froze, it was like the time I had seen him by the roses. I kissed him lightly and he pushed back. I licked the scarred skin and his lips parted. I slipped my tongue in and his met mine. We kissed, it tasted of roses and rain. I pulled away,

"I can't do this if you want that girl." I said turning away. He pulled me back,

"I don't." He breathed against my ear. I smiled at him and kissed him again. He moaned into the kiss and rocked against me. I pulled away and my eyes narrowed,

"What do we do about the situation now?" I asked. He motioned towards the metal guard that he wore.

"That isn't going to stop all the bullets." I whispered and he nodded,

"I know." He whispered and pulled the mask out of my hand. He put it back on and together we walked towards out destination. I whispered my plan in his ear and he nodded. He walked out to greet the horrible little man and I moved around behind the guards with some of his special poison. I stabbed them all and they were dead on their feet but they of course didn't know it. V spoke buying us time and I grabbed the main man's hand and smiling whispered,

"Did you miss me?" I said and then slit his throat. I walked up towards V who was staring down at the man who I knew as a Monster.

"Do the honors." I said. V nodded and with one stab it was over. We walked back and stopped before we reached the girl.

"Tell her you love her, fake your death." I whispered. V nodded. The next part I didn't watch but when the train went out I raced past them in a burst of speed and followed the tracks down. V had jumped out and I hugged him close as the train exploded. We were free, finally free and together.

I never expected to finish this but what do you know I made it. I always write fan fictions to the strangest things. Never post them though. This one might be an acceptation. I don't have a Beta yet, I have to ask. Please don't joke around in the reviews because I really have no sense of joking from the truth and I do not wish to be offended or offend my readers so it is my good pleasure to ask that you do not. Well besides that I hope you enjoyed, When Revenge Comes A Calling.

-Morbid Apocalypse


End file.
